


Brain Stew

by frisk



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Family Angst, Other, good ol family fun, gore probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frisk/pseuds/frisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Morty is back, and to Dimension C-137´s surprise, he´s asking them for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Stew

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is set in an AU where The Wedding Squanchers didn´t happen. Everyone is fine and Grampa is not in an intergalactic prison.

Morty was angry.

Everything had been going fine. Ricks were dying, his wall of Morties was keeping out the Galactic Federation and the Council of Ricks, and he’d even begun to create a small army of Morties who were also bent on the destruction of all Ricks. But then Dimension C-137’s Morty had amassed an army of Mortys and ruined everything.

And now this. His carefully programmed brain, with its delicate wires and painstakingly made circuit boards was breaking. A geniously made system that the smartest man in all the universes made was falling apart at the seams, and he couldn’t figure out why. 

Even worse, the Smith family he’d been housed with was noticing. He’d convinced the Beth that he had a bad flu, but the cover wouldn’t last much longer. He was going to need help, no matter how much he didn’t want it. There was one person, a single person in all the universes that could help him. The same one that had ruined his original plan, Dimension C-137’s own Rick Sanchez. 

A knock came from the closed door of his room. “Hey sweetie, are you feeling any better?” Beth said. Morty quickly shoved his laptop beneath his pillow and mumbled “Oh- uh, n-not really…”. “Hmm. Well, I have to go to work, but there’s aspirin downstairs if your head starts hurting again. See you in a few hours, Morty.” she sighed, closing the door.

Morty sighed, leaning back against the wall, listening to the fast whirring of the computers in his head, trying to keep up with his failing body. He had to find C-137. It was now or never

***

“Morty, d’you hear that?” Dimension C-137’s Rick asked. turning around to face his Morty. A crash sounded from the kitchen, but nothing else. Morty jumped and yanked open the garage door to see what had happened. “R-Rick, uh, you might want to see this…” he whispered, pointing to the kitchen.

Another Morty was stood on the dinner table, having fallen in through a portal on the ceiling. Rick appeared behind him with his laser gun raised, pointed at the slightly off looking Morty on the table. “Dimension C-137.” he said, sliding his hands into pockets. “Don’t shoot me… please. I’ve come to this dimension for help that I think only you can give me,” he whispered.

“Who are you and why are you in my universe?” Rick asked, powering up his gun. 

“You remember me, don’t you?” The Morty asked. “You were nearly killed by my Rick, but your Morty was able to convince the others to break out and free you.” 

“W-w-why the HELL should we help YOU? You two got me framed for like, 27 deaths.” Rick answered.

“I’m willing to repay you for the expenses. Anything you want, I can get. Another assistant. Supplies for your research.” he said. “My Rick’s lab is still intact. It has some of the rarest substances in the universe, and I’ll get them for you if you’ll just help me.”

Rick's eyes widened. “Fuck… fine, what d’you want me to do, you little turd. But you better show us the lab before I do anything,” he groaned, shutting down the weapon. “Wh- R-rick, are you really gonna do this? They nearly killed us and you’re helping him for what, a gross lab with some probably made up stuff in it?!” his Morty exclaimed, staring at Rick accusingly. 

“Morty, look at him. If he’s trying to backstab us we can easily overpower him, and if he’s telling the truth we’re gonna get some free shit!” Rick muttered excitedly. Morty rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, obviously unhappy with his decision.

“Thank you.” The other Morty said, aiming his portal gun at the wall and firing. “I’ll explain my predicament while we’re at the lab,”

They stepped through the portal, feeling a chill come over them as they travelled between dimensions. “This is dimension Y-612, the dimension you visited to destroy my Rick. We have to be careful here, the Council might have guards still here,” he whispered. 

Voices sounded from the end of the corridor, obviously from a patrol of Ricks. “Fuck. Looks like you were right. Let’s go back.”

But the Morty had already gone up the corridor and disappeared from sight. The noise of a laser gun echoed throughout the lab, along with the screams of dying Ricks. Pounding footsteps echoed through the lab, “We’ll come back later, looks like there’s a lot this time of day.”

He yanked the portal gun out of Rick's hand and fired it into the floor, jumping into it as soon as the green portal appeared. Rick stared back at the Ricks that the other Morty had mutilated.

What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it looks short, I just really wanted to upload this. Will upload more chapters in the future.


End file.
